Saxons
The Saxons are one of the Cultures in Britain. Originally from Germany, they have invaded and settled in Britain where they are a constant thorn in the side of the other peoples there. Culture The Saxons say they arose when the ancient gods made the first people from trees. They walked with the gods and have interbred with the great and small among them. The gods made people to have allies against the giants and subterranean forces of Nature. They made different tribes of people so they would compete with each other to manifest the virtues that make humans great. Humans are beings of "courage, individuality, loyalty, and honor." These virtues were distributed among the many peoples, thus creating the different tribes who settled in various regions of the continent. The actual Saxon tribes comprise a large group, but other signicantly large groups include the Jutes and Angles; all three were driven from their ancestral homelands by the hostile Danes. In Britain they reasserted themselves by conquering and settling this land. Some Saxons are vassals of Logres but the vast majority live in lands of their own and make war against the other British peoples; raiding, slaving, rapining and trying to enforce their rule on the land. Skills & Traits Saxon stock tends to produce taller, stronger people than other cultures. Saxon training focuses on two-handed weapons and all of their menfolk are confident in using several such weapons, including large spears and swords. They are also confident at sea, often taking to the ocean for raids, making them fine sailors and swimmers. Saxon women are said to be quite flirtatious. Religions British Christian "The God of the victors is clearly the God of Victory, and we are wise to emulate the winners in their worship as well as their ways of war. We accept the new faith and swear to defend it against desecrators and heretics." Some Saxons may have converted to the faith of their lords. However, their conversion is often more in name than in practice and they retain much the same temperament and culture. British Christianity is a local religion with a different infrastructure to the Roman Christian church. Key differences include that local kings, not Rome, appoints men to the rank of bishop, a stronger focus on clerical poverty, less focus on the concept of Original Sin and a different calculation of the date of Easter. (This last one may sound like trivia but, as the most important holy day in the Christian calendar, it is a major source of friction.) Religious traits for British Christian knights are: Chaste, Energetic, Generous, Modest, Temperate. Germanic Pagan "We worship the gods of our ancestors. Our gods have led us in peace and in war, and their blood runs in our veins. It would be folly to abandon that history." Germanic Paganism, also known as Wotanism, reveres a pantheon of gods and goddesses. The chief god of the nobles and warriors is Wotan, the all-seeing god of kings, warriors, and poets. Seax is the sword and war god. Religious traits for Germanic Pagan knights are: Generous, Proud, Worldly, Reckless, Indulgent. Category:Cultures